The Howl of The Wolf
by The Eerie Lights
Summary: Wolfpaw is a young arrogant apprentice, named after a strange beast that roamed the forest for a while, she is respected in Thunderclan because of her family ties...But when she wakes up into the dark forest...Why would she turn down the chance to have more power?
1. Chapter 1

**The Song of A Wolf**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Hawkstar- Muscular golden tom with green eyes. (Apprentice Wolfpaw, main cat.)

Medicine cat: Snowstorm: White she-cat with light blue eyes.

Deputy: Nightflower- Sleek black she-cat with yellow eyes. (Apprentice Owlpaw.)

Warriors

Shallowpool- Gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. (Apprentice Stormpaw.)

Sorrelpelt- Tortiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

Shadefoot- Dark gray tom with dark amber eyes. (Father to: Lilykit and Sandkit.)

Yellowclaw- Golden tom with light blue eyes.

Echomist- Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Miststorm- Light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Pinefeather- Dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

Redpelt- White and brown-red tom with green eyes. (Father to : Batkit and Mousekit.)

Maplefur- Light brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and dark amber eyes.

Hollyflower- Black and light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Queens

Streamfur- Blue-gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes (Mother to: Batkit- Brown tom with blue eyes, Mousekit- Light brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes.)

Flowerfall- Sandy she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes. (Mother to: Lilykit- White and silver she-cat with amber eyes, Sandkit- Sandy tom with dark amber eyes.)

Apprentices

Wolfpaw- Dark silver she-cat with light gray stripes and dark green eyes, also has a bad temper. (Main cat.)

Owlpaw- Watchful light gray tom with dark amber eyes.

Stormpaw- Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes.

Elders

Firepelt- Dark ginger tom with light blue eyes.

Antfur- Dark brown she-cat with green eyes.

Riverclan

Leader: Icestar- White she-cat with silver stripes and light blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Skyheart- Light gray she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes.

Deputy: Minnowtail- Light brown tom with green eyes. (Apprentice Featherpaw.)

Warriors

Darkpelt- Dark gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

Fishfur- Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Blazecloud- Light ginger tom with dark green eyes. (Apprentice Wildpaw.)

Oneclaw- Light brown she-cat with only one claw on here right front paw, and dark amber eyes.

Bramblewing- Dark brown and white tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice Hollowpaw.)

Blackflower- Black she-cat with dark green eyes.

Thornwing- Light gray and light brown tom with light blue eyes.

Amberflight- Light ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Mudfeather- Dark brown tom with white stripes and misty blue eyes. (Father to: Troutkit.)

Queens

Windflight- White she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to: Troutkit- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes.)

Apprentices

Featherpaw- Light gray she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes.

Wildpaw- Tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Hollowpaw- Dark brown and black tom with amber eyes.

Elders

Snakepelt- Light brown and tan tom with dark blue eyes.

Windclan

Leader: Swiftstar- Thin silver she-cat with white ear tips and dark blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Hareleap- Light gray tom with dark amber eyes.

Deputy: Cavefall- Dark brown tom with light blue eyes.

Warriors

Rabbitpelt- Dark gray and white she-cat with dark green eyes. (Apprentice Quickpaw.)

Cloudfur- White tom with dark amber eyes.

Shadowflower- Black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Mosscloud- Black and white she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Stagheart- Dark gray and light gray tom with blue eyes.

Burnclaw- Black tom with one dark gray paw and green eyes. (Apprentice Tallpaw.)

Shineflower- Light ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Smallear- Light brown and white tom with dark amber eyes. (Father to: Honeykit and Fernkit.)

Deepstream- Blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Queens

Ivywing- Silver she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. (Mother to : Honeykit- Tan she-cat with amber eyes, Fernkit- Light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes.)

Apprentices

Quickpaw- Black and white tom with light green eyes.

Tallpaw- Pale cream tom with black paws and a long tail and light blue eyes.

Elders

Flightwing- White and tan tom with light green eyes.

Shadowclan

Leader: Toadstar- Light brown tom with dark amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Thrushfeather- White tom with yellow eyes.

Deputy: Starlingwing- Silver she-cat and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors

Frogleap- Light gray and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Suncloud- Dark ginger and tan tom with light green eyes. (Apprentice Applepaw.)

Longtail- Pale gray tom with black ear tips and amber eyes.

Tinywing- Black she-cat with tan wing marks on her back and green eyes.

Shiverfur- Blue-gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (Apprentice Cliffpaw.)

Gorgeclaw- Dusky brown tom with blue eyes.

Wingstripe- Light gray tom with one white stripe running along his back with amber eyes.

Tigerpelt- Ginger tom with black stripes and green eyes. (Father to Duskkit and Goldenkit.)

Queens

Brightflower- White she-cat with gray patches and yellow eyes. (Mother to: Duskkit- Gray she-cat with yellow eyes, Goldenkit- Golden tom with black paws and green eyes.)

Apprentices

Applepaw- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Cliffpaw- Dark brown tom with tan stripes and green eyes.

Elders

Cherryheart- Gray she-cat with white spots.

**Oh my gosh, I just wrote that all without a break. My hands are very sore now. And I will still be working on A Path of Scars.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I leapt across the tiny stream with ease "There, easy." I meowed, trying to reasure Stormpaw.

"Errrrrrr...are you sure it's safe?" Stormpaw said hesitantly

"Of course, I've done it to many time to count!" I sighed with impatience

"Okay, okay... I'll try it." Stormpaw meowed under his breath.

"Errrgnugh!" He grunted with effort. "By Starclan! Is it that hard?" I mewed rolling my eyes.

"Hey! It was only my first time!" Stormpaw grumbled. "Hopefully the others waited for us." I meowed. We trodded through the muddy forest, Stormpaw avoided it squeamishly. "Don't be so squeamish!" I snapped.

"Sorry." Stormpaw sighed, tail drooping. As we padded into the clearing Owlpaw rushed to greet me "Hi Wolfpaw!" Owlpaw mewed cheerfully "Hello." I muttered. "Alright, are we ready to train?" Nightflower asked.

"Yes." I meowed sternly. "Alright today we will be practicing tree climbing. Owlpaw and Wolfpaw you two will go first." Hawkstar meowed. Owlpaw let out a loud purr, I let out a hiss of annoyance, but he didn't notice it.

"Where do we climb?" I asked. "We will be climbing the sandy oaks today." Shallowpool mewed. "Great!" Owlpaw meowed cheerfully. _Is he always so positive? _I thought with annoyance.

"Lets get going then." Nightflower meowed and started padding towards the sandy oaks. Stormpaw kept avoiding mud. "I'm so exicted!" Owlpaw purred.

"Alright, we're here!" Hawkstar meowed. "Which tree should I climb?" I asked my father. "You will climb that tree right there." Hawkstar meowed and pointed toward a tall oak tree.

"Great, are we doing any races today?" I asked. "Yes, whoever can reach the top of the oak you are training on wins." Shallowpool mewed. "Are you all ready?" Nightflower asked. "Yes." Owlpaw and I said confidently.

"Alright...Ready...Set...GO!" Hawkstar sent us off. I leapt on the lowest branch i could find, my hindpaws dangled below me, I pulled with my front paws and launched myself to the next branch, Owlpaw was still on the first branch.

"Careful, some branches might be rotten from the rain!" Nightflower warned. I was getting closer to the top, but suddenly I wished I would have been more careful, the branch that I was on slowly broke away.

"WOLFPAW!" My father yowled, I sunk my claws into the bark, slowing my fall, I unsheathed my claws and grabbed onto the closest branch there was, and launched myself upward, I was now level with Owlpaw, who looked at me like I fell out of the sky.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes." I replied through gritted teeth. I heaved myself upward and launched myself up to the top. Our mentors looked like mice down there.

"It's beautiful..." Owlpaw gasped, looking at the first stars and the moon. "Yes it is." I breathed, the moon shone it's eeire light down on the forest. "Are your paws alright?" Owlpaw asked exaimining my paws.

"Yea, I feel fine." I sighed. "Wolfpaw! Are you okay?" I heard Hawkstar call. "Yeah, I'm fine." I called back . "You two can come down now." Nightflower yowled. "I'm not sure if I want to go down." Owlpaw sighed.

"Well we have to, I'm starving." I meowed. "Yeah, I guess." Owlpaw sighed. We slowly climbed down, as we reached the bottom we both saw Shallowpool working with Stormpaw on climbing. I rolled my eyes. "Hawkstar should rename him Nervouspaw." I snorted.

"No joke." Owlpaw agreed. "Thats good enough for today." Shallowpool meowed when he saw us. "Are you alright?" Hawkstar rushed over, sniffing for any injuries. "Wolfpaw is a great climber!" Owlpaw purred. "Thanks." I meowed flatly.

"Your paws are slightly grazed, with all the mud I need to carry you home." Hawkstar meowed. "I'm fine, really." I protested, but Hawkstar already had picked me up by the scruff. "Your all I have left of your mother." Hawkstar sighed through my fur.

As we padded back we got to an area with less mud, Hawkstar set me down, I shook out any fur that had been matted by Hawkstar's grip. "Welcome back." Echomist nodded to my father.

"Now go see Snowstorm." Hawkstar whispered to me. I padded over into the medicine cat den. "What do you need?" Snowstorm asked me, looking up from sorting herbs. "Hawkstar said to make sure this won't get infected, I showed her the grazing.

"Alright. sit right here." Snowstorm pointed to a nest of moss near a pool of water. "Soak your paws, I'll be right back." She told me, I saw her white tail dissipear into the herb store. I dipped my paws into the cool water.

"Ok now take them out." Snowstorm meowed, chewing on some marigold. She spat it out and started to applie it to my wounds. After that she covered it with some cobwebs.

"You should be fine. Go and eat something then rest." Snowstorm mewed. I padded out of the den and went to the fresh-kill pile, I saw a rabbit on the top, I snagged it and went over to

the clearing, everyone was sharing tounges now, but I kept eating. After that I padded into the apprentice's den, Owlpaw was already curled up in his nest beside mine. I slowly padded to my nest being careful not to wake Owlpaw so I wouldn't have to answer questions.

I fell asleep quickly, I woke up in a gloomy place, a black tom with amber eyes was looking at me. "We've been watching your progress, Wolfpaw." He meowed.

**Cliffhanger! Still short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Thistleclaw." The tom meowed. "I belive that you are strong enough to train here." Thistleclaw mewed.

"Train here? I already have a mentor." I meowed, confused.

"If you train here and back at your clan you'll be stronger than badgers." Thistleclaw meowed.

I perked my ears, this intrested me. "I see, and when would we start this training?" I asked.

"Right now, if you would like." Thistleclaw meowed slyly.

Thistleclaw narrowed his eyes. "But you cannot tell your clan about this."

"Why would I?" I growled.

"Good, follow me." He meowed and beckoned tail.

I gasped, in a clearing there was several warriors, I recognized some of them from a gathering.

I saw Pinefeather, from Thunderclan, Blazecloud from Riverclan. I couldn't recognize anyone else.

"Darkclan, welcome our new recruit, Wolfpaw." Thistleclaw meowed.

"Wolfpaw?! W-What are you doing here?" Pinefeather stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled.

"He's training here, just like you." A ragged gray tom meowed.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked with a growl.

"I am Bonestar." The tom growled.

"Shall we start? Or our you to tired?" Bonestar sneered.

"I am plenty ready, you scraggley elder." I meowed and lashed my tail.

"My, you've got some attitude eh?" Bonestar growled.

"Good, submissive scoundrels won't be worth training." He growled again.

"Everyone gather beneath the dead tree!" Bonestar yowled. He leapt up on a branch of a dead tree.

"We have a new recruit." Bonestar yowled. Yowls of joy echoed throughout the hollow.

"Wolfpaw, step forward." Bonestar meowed. I padded up to the dead tree.

"This is Wolfpaw, daughter of Hawkstar and the all-good Silverstar." Bonestar yowled.

Gasps of surprise errupted from the crowd. A cat blinked. "You? Daughter of Silverstar?"

"Yes. I am the daughter of Silverstar." I meowed confidently.

"Training begins now!" He called.

"Follow me." Thistleclaw beckoned me.

"Alright, I will now call out partners. Wolfpaw you are with Cliffpaw, Pinefeather you are with Blazecloud, Frogleap you are with Deepstream." Bonestar meowed.

I saw a dark brown tom pad towards me. "So, your the daughter of Silverstar?" He snorted.

"Yes." I growled.

"We will be praticing tree attacks." Bonestar meowed loudly.

"What?!" Cliffpaw gasped.

"Whats wrong? Afraid of heights?" I sneered.

"We will be training on the dark oaks." Bonestar yowled and dashed into the dark forest.

I dashed across the clearing following the group of Darkclan cats, I saw much more mud, only this mud was black and sticky.

"Recruits stay out of the tar!" Thistleclaw warned.

"Here we are!" Bonestar yowled and skidded to a halt.

Thistleclaw narrowed his eyes at the extremely tall trees. "Are you sure these are safe for recruits?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. But that is how you become a warrior." Bonestar meowed.

I felt Cliffpaw trembling besides me. "Now, we are going to practice climbing first, then attacks." Bonestar yowled.

"We are going to go one at a time who wants to go first?" Thistleclaw meowed. It was silent for a while.

"I will." I meowed confidently.

Bonestar narrowed his eyes. "Alright then, ready, set, GO!" Bonestar sent me off like Hawkstar.

I dashed up the trunk, unsheathing my claws and getting a grip on the bark, I reached the first branch, I climbed up on it gracefully, then I leapt to the next branch, I was almost to the top, suprisingly. Going up, the branches were thin and thorny, the one I was on broke, _I've done this before._

I thought with confidence, I sunk my claws into the bark and crawled up the tree, deciding not to trust any more branches. I reached the top.

Instead of the beautiful moon back at the forest, there was a digusting dirty yellow moon. I gasped in suprise.

"Good job Wolfpaw! Come down!" Thistleclaw called. The tree I was on towered over everything._ Getting down will take forever!_ I thought crossly.

Then I spotted a lake.

"Is it safe to land in that lake?" I called.

"Maybe." Thistleclaw called back.

I prepared to leap, I bunched up my muscles and leapt. I flew through the air, I felt like I was a bird, I landed in the water, I was a strangely calm lake.

"Woah!" Cliffpaw meowed in suprise.

I knew sort of how to swim, I swam slowly over to the shore of the lake.

A gray tom dashed over. "Bonestar, the clans will be waking up in five hours." He meowed.

Bonestar sighed. "Wolfpaw, you may sleep now." "Those of you who were training earlier you may rest also." He growled.

I closed my eyes and everything went dark, and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Yay! I finished it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, quick note. I have a poll going on! I need you guys to vote which of my stories people like better. Be sure to check it out! On with ze chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

I felt something prodding my side gently.

"Hey, Wolfpaw wake up." Owlpaw meowed softly.

"What?" I hissed sleepily.

"Hawkstar said that we are on dawn patrol." he mewed.

When I got up, I instantly felt last night's training. My pelt was ruffled, I smoothed it out with a few swift licks.

"Coming." I growled.

I hopped up and walked out of the den with Owlpaw behind me.

"Wolfpaw, how are your paws?" Hawkstar asked.

"Fine." I meowed.

"Pinefeather, Owlpaw and.. Wolfpaw do you want to go?" Hawkstar asked.

"Are you coming with?" I asked hopefully

"Sorry, I have to oraginze patrols, Nightflower found out she was expecting kits." he meowed.

"Oh, I'll still come." I meowed. My father was the only one I really cared about.

_Nightflower expecting kits? Not suprised, she always has acted like a queen. Bossy and unfair._ I thought angrily.

I padded out following Pinefeather, he kept looking back at me.

"Hawkstar said that we are patroling the Shadowclan border." Yellowclaw meowed.

The patrol padded along a paw-made trail, dawn patrol always used it. As we got to the thunderpath, I smelled Shadowclan scent all over. I spotted Cliffpaw, Shiverfur and Gorgeclaw.

"Your past the border!" I snarled at them. They looked up at me in suprise. Cliffpaw's eyes flickered.

"This isn't your territory any more!" Gorgeclaw growled.

"And what are you saying exactly?" I growled loudly.

"I'm saying that you are on our territory, apprentice!" he snarled.

I lunged at him clawing his nose and raking my claws across his face, I saw the rest of the patrol join the fight. Owlpaw dashed toward me, clawing Gorgeclaw like a kittypet that had to much catnip.

I slashed across his face again, leaving scarlet beads of blood. He lunged blindly at me, his claws left a scratch across my side, Gorgeclaw realized that he was standing alone. Cliffpaw and Shiverfur already retreated.

"Are you okay?" Owlpaw asked, sniffing my wound.

"Yes it's only a scratch." I hissed in annoyance.

We padded back to camp. As we entered Hawkstar dashed straight up to me.

"What happened?!" He yowled.

"Shadowclan, those mangy frog-eating mouse-brains." Yellowclaw growled.

Pinefeather had a split ear, Yellowclaw had a few scratches.

"Go see Snowstorm." Hawkstar meowed to me.

I sighed and padded over to the medicine cat den.

Snowstorm blinked. She instantly went into her herb store. She padded out shortly with what looked like marigold and what was cerntainly cobwebs. She chewed the marigold and spat it out and placed it on my wounds.

"Owch!" I hissed, after that she put some cobwebs on it.

"Go rest." she meowed.

I padded into the apprentice den and curled up, hoping to go to the dark forest to train.

I woke in a gloomy place. I purred with exitement.

**Short. I'm busy today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome back, Wolfpaw." a dark gray tom meowed.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"I'm Needlefang." the tom growled.

I saw Cliffpaw on the other side of the clearing, he had a fresh scar. I saw Bonestar on the dead tree.

"All Darkclan cats gather beneath the dead tree!" he called.

I padded swiftly to where all of the apprentices were sitting. I saw Cliffpaw and Featherpaw.

"This will be a brief session, since it is sun-high in the living world, today will be practing the death bite." Bonestar announced, shivers rippled throughout the clearing as if it was a stream disturbed by pebbles.

_Great, perfect chance to put an end to plenty of useless warriors._ I thought slyly.

Bonestar beckoned us with a swipe of a tail. I followed eagerly, the other apprentices followed reluctantly, we padded through the dark forest, I saw tar, lots of it. Shortly afterward we padded into a clearing with a hard dirt floor.

I saw several senior Darkclan warriors.

"I'm sure all of you have heard of the death bite." Bonestar meowed. Everyone nodded.

"Good, I will assign your partners now, Cliffpaw your with Darkclaw, Featherpaw your with Redfur, Wolfpaw your with me, Pinefeather your with Tigerclaw." Bonestar called.

I padded over to Bonestar.

"Now, try to deliver a death bite." he meowed to me.

I lunged at him, acting like I was going to swipe at his leg, but I darted over to his side and swiped at his neck, suprising him. I tried to bite his neckbone but he knocked my paws out from under me and swiped my paws out from under me and swiped my ear.

"Good, but-" Bonestar started.

I was awoken from my sleep, I saw Owlpaw looming over my face.

"Hey! I was having a dream!" I hissed.

"Sorry, but your ear is bleeding, you should go see Snowstorm." he meowed.

"I'm fine!" I snapped.

"If you say so." Owlpaw sighed.

I tried to go back to sleep but I wanted to see Hawkstar. I realized it was sun-fall, so I padded out of the den and looked from side to side, I spotted Hawkstar talking to Nightflower. I dashed over and nuzzled him.

"Wolfpaw, do you feel alright?" he asked.

"Yes." I purred. I only cared about my father, no one else, each night I pray to Starclan that Nightflower never will be needed, never to be Nightstar.

"Excuse me." he meowed to Nightflower, Nightflower nodded and padded over to Yellowstripe, her mate.

"Is your ear okay?" he asked.

"Yes, it's fine." I meowed.

"Do you want to go on dusk patrol?" he asked.

I blinked, _I was asleep for a long time!_ I thought.

"Sure!" I purred.

"Great. Echomist, Redpelt and Sorrelpelt! Come on dusk patrol!" he yowled.

I saw Echomist, Redpelt and Sorrelpelt all padded out from the warrior's den.

"Lets get going." Hawkstar meowed.

I followed Hawkstar out of camp into the lush green forest, bright blue flowers bloomed throughout it.

I scented a thrush, _Hawkstar would want that!_ I thought as I spotted it in the clearing ahead, it was pecking at worms. _Stupid bird._ I thought amused.

I slowly stalked over, careful not to alert the bird. Once I was close enough I leapt, before the bird could fly away. I ended it's life with a strong bite to the neckbone. I carried it back to the patrol.

"Great! They've come back from migration." Hawkstar purred.

I buried my kill by the roots of a tree, I scratched the tree to mark it.

As we reached the sunning rocks I saw a few other cats across the stream fishing.

"Hello." Blackflower meowed. Thinderclan was allies with Riverclan in the last war.

"Greetings." Hawkstar meowed.

We remarked the boundaries and I quickly went back to retrive my kill, I ran back to the patrol and we headed back to camp.

"Hello." Pinefeather meowed.

Hawkstar dipped his head. We padded through the lichen-covered entrance. I dropped the thrush at Hawkstar's paws.

"Do you want it?" I asked.

"Yes, please." he purred. I gave it to him and padded into the apprentice's den.

I sighed and padded to my nest and curled up. _To the dark forest! _I thought happily.

**The end! Sorry it's so short, you guys seem to love this. I was really busy so sorry about that! Also, check out the poll on my profile! The story that wins I will post more often.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I looked around. _This isn't the dark forest._ I thought.

"Hello, my daughter." a silver she-cat meowed.

"Silverstar?" I asked. I had never seen my mother before.

"Yes, I came here to show you something, follow me." she meowed and padded deeper into the starry forest.

I followed her slowly, I looked around, this forest was beautiful, the tree's branches looked like they wouldn't falter beneath the highrock's weight.

"Drink, and answers will be answered." she meowed, she stood near a starry pool. I drank a small amount and everything went black.

I saw myself, I think in a past life I was standing next to a ..._wolf!_ I was one too, I think one was Hawkstar, I stood next a wolf, scarlet snow surrounded it. _Hawkstar!_ I realized.

"No!" I rushed to his side.

"Hawkstar?" I asked.

Then we went to another life. Hawkstar was side by side with me, we smelled like Windclan.

I went through so many lifes, Hawkstar was my father in each and every one of them, he died for me in almost all of them, some I went through some without seeing him die.

"Hawkstar has been with you for all ninety of your lives, he died for you, hunted for you, cared for you in every single one." Silverstar meowed.

"Thats why, I feel like I owe him so much." I breathed.

"Yes." she meowed.

"You can rest now, I just needed to show you that." Silverstar meowed.

Then it went dark.

Bonestar flicked his tail.

"Make sure no one wakes you up." he growled.

"A mouse-brain woke me up." I growled.

"Come on." Bonestar meowed and headed toward dead tree.

I padded toward the dead tree and sat down near Featherpaw.

"How long have you been here?" I asked Featherpaw.

"Two moons." she replied briefly.

"This afternoon some of us were practicing the death bite. We will be doing that again tonight." Bonestar yowled.

Bonestar leapt down from the tree and dashed into the forest, I ran as fast as I could, eventually we ran into the clearing we used before.

"I will call out pairs. Featherpaw you're with Darkclaw, Cliffpaw you're with Redfur, Pinefeather you're with Tigerclaw, Tallpaw you're with Shadefang, Wolfpaw you're with me." Bonestar yowled.

"Now, before you awoke into the living world, you need to keep moving, your paws aren't screwed into the ground." Bonestar meowed.

"Now, try again." he meowed.

Iunged at him, scratching his muzzle I ran behind him and scratched his hindleg then tried again to bite his neckbone, however he knocked me away.

"Better." he meowed.

I trained almost the whole night, finally Bonestar said there was five hours to sleep. I felt myself fade away into a deep sleep.

I, to my suprise couldn't sleep. I could see eerie light filter through loosely woven branch den. _ I should just go hunt, maybe I could catch a owl? _I thought.

I padded out into the forest, I smelled what I think is owl, I spotted it in a tree, I crawled up the tree slowly sinking my claws into the bark. Once I was up level with the owl I disabled it's wing and sunk my teeth into the owl's neck, I lifted it up, it was suprisingly heavy, I set it down in a hole beneath a tree.

I padded out deeper into the forest to find more prey, I caught the scent of mouse, I stalked forward, but I stepped on a twig and I saw it dart away._ Fox-dung!_ I thought. I decided that more prey would be at Riverclan's border. I padded quietly into camp and silently padded into Hawkstar's den, I dropped the owl by his side and left camp again.

I gasped as I found Nightflower curled up with Darkpelt, a Riverclan warrior.

"Nightflower!" I snarled.

"W-Wolfpaw..." she replied weakly.

"You tratior!" I growled. Suddenly a thought went through my head. _If I wait until I've trained an apprentice, then tell. I'll have a shot at being deputy!_ I realized with happiness.

"I won't tell." I meowed in a fake sweet voice.

Nightflower's eyes brightend up, "You won't?"

"I promise." I mewed.

"Thank you so much!" Nightflower purred.

I nodded. "I'll just go back to camp." I meowed.

I padded back to camp cheerfully.

The sun started to rise, suprisingly I wasn't tired.

"You're up early." Owlpaw purred.

"Yes, so?" I snapped. _How come he doesn't hate me? I hiss and snap at him all the time._ I thought.

Hawkstar padded out of his den with the owl in his mouth.

"I'm guessing you caught this?" he purred.

"Yep." I meowed.

"Thanks, I'm extra hungry this morning, do you want some?" he asked.

"I'm alright, thanks." I meowed.

**Well, thats why Wolfpaw is so 'devoted' to Hawkstar, and evil plan for being deputy, eh? Also to any haters, I'm not forcing you to read this 'horrible' story, it's clear people like it and I will continue it even if only one person reads it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helllllllllllo! Sorry for being gone so long! I was just busy, so I am back. Enjoy the chapter. (P.S the poll on my profile ends this Sunday.)**

**Chapter 7**

I was out on a hunting patrol, I realized that the gathering was tonight. I quickly searched for my sparrow and rabbit.

"Are you finished?" Hollyflower asked, padding out of the bushes.

"Yes." I meowed through my kills.

We trodded through the mossy and overgrown forest, there was many blackberry bushes this green-leaf.

Maplefur nodded at us as we padded through the lichen-covered entrance.

"Good hunting this green-leaf." Shadefoot purred at the sight of Hollyflower's starling.

"I wish I was still young." Antfur sighed.

"I miss it every day." Firepelt wheezed as he lifted his head from sunning in a spot of sunlight.

Snowstorm rushed across the clearing with catmint in her jaws.

"No, no way I am wasting that!" Firepelt protested.

"You aren't wasting it Firepelt. If you get green-cough what entertainment would the kits have?" she meowed.

Firepelt looked at Snowstorm, amusement glowing in his eyes.

"Wolfpaw, can you help me get this stubborn elder to eat his herbs?" Snowstorm asked.

I padded over to the fresh-kill pile, dropping the sparrow. I kept the rabbit, I padded across the clearing to Snowstorm.

"We can stuff the herbs in the rabbit, some might fall out but he'll be eating a little bit." I whispered through my rabbit.

Snowstorm nodded, "Good idea." she took the catmint and rabbit into her den, awhile later she emerged from her den with the rabbit in her jaws, it smelled strongly of herbs.

"I found this in my den from this morning, you wouldn't happen to want it would you?" Snowstorm asked.

"Why, don't mind if I do." Firepelt purred and started to eat the rabbit. I padded over to where Miststorm was orginizing patrols.

''Wolfpaw, would you like to check sunningrocks with Owlpaw and Redpelt?" she asked.

Owlpaw looked ar me hopefully, I realized that Redpelt must be his mentor now, Nightflower wouldn't recover fast enough to finish training Owlpaw.

"Sure..." I meowed flatly.

"Good morning Wolfpaw!" Owlpaw purred.

"Good morning" I replied flatly.

We padded out into the forest, the common white-colored flowers spread throughout the forest.

I spotted the gleaming smooth sunning rocks through the leafy branches of trees, ivy had started to crawl up the sunningrocks slower than Stormpaw climbing the sandy oaks.

I left my scent on the riverbank, far enough away that the waves wouldn't wash away the scent.

"Hmmm, I smell Riverclan." Redpelt meowed.

Owlpaw narrowed his eyes, "Surely they wouldn't attack us after we helped them."

I remembered Darkpelt with a jolt, I had to prevent them from finding out.

"It was windy last night, some of the scent could of been blown over." I meowed.

"Yea, I think so." Owlpaw meowed. _So maybe him being to fond of me isn't so bad._ I thought.

"That could be true." Redpelt meowed.

We padded back to camp in silence, Redpelt forgot things easily, hopefully he forgot this.

"Welcome back." Yellowclaw meowed.

"Hello." Redpelt meowed.

We padded through the entrance, the clan was eating.

''Hey Wolfpaw do you want to share a rabbit?" Owlpaw asked.

"No thank you." I muttered.

"Oh, okay.'' he meowed, looking disapointed.

I padded over to the fresh-kill pile, I saw a vole on the top, I quickly snagged it and sat over by a tree.

"Would you like to go to the gathering tonight?" Hawkstar asked, padding over with a sparrow in his jaws.

I perked my ears. "Yes, please!" I purred.

"Alright then, be sure to rest enough.'' he meowed through a mouthful of sparrow.

Before I knew it the sun started to lower behind the mountains.

"All cats that were chose to go to the gathering, we depart now!" Hawkstar yowled.

Several cats rose from grooming and dashed out of camp behind Hawkstar, I didn't see Owlpaw, I sighed with relief.

The forest was beautiful this green-leaf, the all of the flower petals rustled in the wind, finally we arrived in a familiar clearing.

Thunderclan was second to arrive, Windclan cats moved around the clearing. The other two clans dashed into the clearing at the same time.

"Let the gathering begin!" Swiftstar yowled.

**Yep, I'm back!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya everyone, sorry I've been gone so long! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

All the leaders dashed to the great rock, Cliffpaw stood showing his scar off to a few Riverclan apprentices.

"Greetings," Toadstar's thick voice meowed, echoeing throughout the hollow silenceing any conversations.

"I hope all is well with the other clans, Icestar, would you like to go first on sharing?"

Icestar nodded, "All is well in Riverclan, we have a new warrior, Wildstorm!" Icestar meowed, clearly proud.

Swiftstar nodded, "That is good news, I will go next. Windclan is well also, but there has been sightings of Shadowclan stealing prey!"

The whole hollow tense, Owlpaw stiffened beside me.

"What?! You dare accuse us of stealing prey!" Toadstar snarled, clouds started to drift across the moon.

Cliffpaw looked as pale as the moon, scared of fighting, most likely.

"Yes I do. We saw a brown tom openly on the moor chasing a rabbit!" Swiftstar snarled.

Now I realized something, it was Cliffpaw! _He'll be in for a punishment!_ I thought.

Toadstar looked like he calmed down, he took a long and hard look at Cliffpaw.

"Cliffpaw, you were on the Windclan border yesterday, weren't you?" Toadstar spoke slowly and very calmly.

"Y-Yes I was." Cliffpaw stuttered.

"Oh, that mouse-brain." I whispered.

"Yep, he sure is." Owlpaw whispered back.

_Why does Owlpaw have to listen to everything?!_ I thought, annoyed.

"Did you cross the border, Cliffpaw?" Toadstar meowed using his name to embaress him.

"Er uh, yes! By accident I swear by Starclan!" he meowed quietly.

Swiftstar started to laugh, "Well, thats clear that it was Shadowclan, though you do need to be punished." Swiftstar grew serious.

"Yes, you are not allowed to come to a gathering for three moons, and while that time goes by, you will be doing whatever the elders want you to do." Toadstar meowed.

Cliffpaw didn't protest.

"Alright, Hawkstar you go ahead." meowed Icestar.

"Thunderclan is very well, Nightflower is expecting kits. Two of our apprentices will be warriors by next moon." Hawkstar announced.

I felt my fur prick with excitement. _Warriors by next moon! _I thought happily.

"Yes! I can't wait!" Owlpaw meowed, I, for once agreed with him.

"Me neither." I meowed. His dark amber eyes flickered, _satisfaction_. I realized, I usally snap at him, me finally agreeing with him must be magical.

He tried to take a step closer to me, but I backed up.

"This gathering is over!" all the leaders called, I gladly started to dash toward camp._ That was really really awkward._ I thought, I dashed toward Hawkstar

"Did you enjoy the gathering?" Hawkstar asked, his lively green eyes almost matching the color of leaves during newleaf.

I realized I should get to sleep if I wanted to make it to the Dark Forest. I skidded to a halt when I realized that the camp entrance was near, I padded through the entrance went into my den and laid down on my nest and drifted into sleep.

I woke up in a dark, bloody place.

_This isn't the dark forest!_ I thought, I padded around for awhile, until I fell. In a hole. With the walls made of wood.

This was no doubt a test. I sunk my claws into wood, realizing that Bonestar was expecting me to climb back up. I slowly climbed back up, midway my paws were filled with splinters and bleeding intensely.

I had to press on, I didn't know what was at the bottom, I kept thinking of how dissapointed my father would be if I couldn't climb up a simple wall of wood. Eventually my paws locked and my claws sheathed and I plummeted full speed toward the bottom.

I hit a hard stone floor and I heard several snickers, I tried to get back up, but a cat pinned me down. My head hit a stone and everything went black.

**Sorry it's so short! Thank you all for reading! Please take a extra second to review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I drowsily blinked my eyes, jolting into consciousness.

"So, this is the daughter of Silverstar?" a reddish-brown tom chuckled.

"I guess so." a grayish tom sneered.

My body shook with adrenaline, the only energy I could muster was being used_, _to _ coward_.

_Is this even a dream?!_ I thought with fear.

I tried to stop shaking, but it seemed impossible.

The gray tom snorted, "Well, she's conscious. We should get going, Trelisim isn't leader for her patience."

"Agreed." the reddish-brown tom meowed.

_Trelisim? Obiously their leader._ I thought tiredly.

The gray tom padded over and started to pick me up by my scruff, but, even if I was weak, no one does that to me exepect my father!

I clawed his nose twice, blood splattered on his face and my paws, he growled but barely showed signs of pain.

"If Trelisim wasn't in charge of me you'd be dead right now!" he spat.

Somehow I was able to get up and walk, luckily they let me. We went through a series of twisting under-ground tunnels. I sniffed the air, all the scents of cats overwelmed me.

"Where am I?" I asked finally.

"Well why would I tell you that!" the gray tom snapped.

"Hmm, she's going to die anyways, just not our paws, they will be Trelisim. Go ahead and tell her." the other tom meowed.

"True, but we need information, she'll have a moon or two until she's executed." the gray tom sighed.

"That is also true,"

_Execute me?! What for?! _I thought urgently.

"Execute me for what?" I meowed, trying to keep my voice for shaking to much.

"Hmm, no reason that I can recall, execpt for Silverstar almost killing all of us off!" the reddish-brown tom spat.

"By the way, my name is Ternak, and my friend over right here is Averal, be sure to tell those pathetic Starclan cats about us killing you." the gray tom meowed.

_Ternak, and Averal. I'll remember those names._ I thought.

This clearly wasn't a dream, but how did I get to that dark, bloody place? It wasn't Bonestar.

"You just said that I would die at that mouse-brained Trelisim's paws." I sneered.

"I know _you_ can't kill me. Then your precious Trelisim would get her ragged, ungroomed pelt in a bunch."

"Why you sharp-tounged idiot! No one talks about Trelisim, the future leader of the forest that way!" snarled Averal.

"You still can't hurt me at all." I taunted him.

The tom Ternak sighed, "She's smarter than she looks."

My fur bristled "And what does that mean?!" I snarled.

Ternak stayed silent, we padded through the dark and narrow tunnels, it didn't help that I was once trapped in a tunnel as a kit.

"Here we are." Ternak finally meowed.

We padded through a short tunnel, moss hung from the ceiling, blinding me as I padded through the tunnel.

A light brown she-cat stood over a golden tom with green eyes all too familiar.

"HAWKSTAR!" I yowled and clawed Ternak across the face and dashed up to Hawkstar,

"Hawkstar..." I sobbed, warm tears slipping down my face, scarlet blood stood in a pool, my reflection didn't even look like a cat, ruffled gray fur, bloody in some areas, wild green eyes, nothing like Hawkstar's.

"W-Wolfpaw?" Hawkstar rasped.

"What did you do to him?!" I snarled and clawed light brown she-cat across the face, allowing rage to wash over, icy sadness following.

I bit into the suprised she-cat's leg, in return she let out a yowl of pain, blood spattered all over the stone floor.

"You will DIE for what you have done!" I spat and lunged at her neck, I bit into the cat's neck the salty taste of blood filling my mouth, the she-cat was bleeding heavily now, but I realized she was amused.

"Feisty one." she meowed, not even breathing hard.

"H-How are you-" I started, she launched herself at me at bit down on my ear, I screeched in pain and leaped backwards, exepct half of my ear didn't come with me, I looked up to see the brown she-cat spitting out the tip of my ear.

I gritted my teeth and launched myself at her, she dodged easily, I skidded to a halt and turned around to see her unsheathing her claws, she raked her claws down the side of my body, blood exploded from the lethal wound.

"Trelisim, would you like me to fetch reinforcements?" Averal meowed.

"No," Trelisim meowed as she turned around to face me.

"I wish the best for you on your trip to hell." she meowed and slashed at my face, I was blinded by my own scarlet blood I fell to the floor and a still image of Trelisim was stuck in my head as everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Double digits!)**

Three moons had passed since I was taken, I had grown stronger, a kind she-cat named Estrace trained me in secret. I knew everything about these tunnels, Trelisim's every weakness...

Turns out that they decided to keep me hostage, because I saw a few sloppy kills and knew they must be Stormpaw's, the little runt. Unbeliveibly he is Owlpaw's brother. If Skystream has taken over Owlpaw would be a warrior.

I sighed and padded along the wide main tunnel, several cats looked at me, kits mostly, Silverstar was a legend here, and I was her daughter I guess I can expect that.

I was on my way to be executed, but I had other plans, I've seen the execution room, at a horrible price, they killed Hawkstar right in front of me. No, not execute, torture, they tortured him, making sure every drop of blood spilled to the floor...

I needed to kill Trelisim, I buried myself in thoughts, feeling my pace slow, the guards that are accompining me to my death shove me forward, I would claw Averal's ears off, but I have to keep my fighting skills a seceret.

_The first chance I get, Averal. You'll be dead._ I thought.

I unsheathed my claws and listened to them click on the stone floor.

"Here we are." Elnac, a guard meowed.

I was shoved into a entrance, several bodies laid on the floor, they didn't bother cleaning up after the dead, Hawkstar's body was among them. I sheathed my claws quickly.

I swallowed the urge to cry, trying to think of a plan, I quickly remembered her biggest weakness.

_Relak_. Her weak son was a member of the elite guard, he stood slumped over next to entrance.

All I needed to do was get my paws on him...

"Now, today, a great threat shall be destroyed." Trelisim meowed, staring at me.

"I think otherwise!" I screeched and dashed to Relak, setting my claws on his neck.

"No!" she screeched, dashing toward me.

"Not a step closer." I purred unsheathing my claws. I felt Relak shaking beneath my claws.

"Please! No!" she sobbed.

"Why should I?!" I screeched at her, anger filling my heart.

"Take me instead! I beg of you!" Trelisim whispered.

I slowly sunk my claws into his neck, enjoying watching blood bubble at the wound.

"THIS IS FOR HAWKSTAR!" I yowled, dashing at her, pure shock filled her eyes as I landed the blow straight across her neck.

Tears filled her eyes as blood dripped from the wound.

"Y-You... monster!" she screeched and lunged at me, I dodged, barely. The guards stood watching in shock, they rushed toward me.

I darted toward Relak's corpse, I quickly turned around to claw the guard that had followed me, he cried out in suprise and retreated, I saw a black pelt looming over Trelisim's light brown one.

_Estrace._ I thought happily, she had hated it here since she was a kit. She looked up, blood dripping from her jaws and her blue eyes pools of satisfaction, suddenly her eyes narrowed.

"Wolfpaw watch out!" she yowled.

I turned around to a gray tom,

I clawed his eyes and quickly and dashed behind him, sinking my claws into his hind legs. He yowled and tried to run, but I sunk my claws deeper, I pulled myself forward and bit into his leg, hearing a crack, to me it sounded like music.

I tugged on his hind leg, ripping fur off it and gnawing on it, he collasped and yowled in pain, I kept biting until I found saw white, I snapped the bone and held up the leg, I realized that it was Averal.

"I promised your death, didn't I?" I purred.

His eyes rolled over, I was talking to myself.

_My daughter, what have you done? _ I heard Silverstar whisper.

I looked around, the bloody cave was now a starry forest.

"Wolfpaw." I saw Hawkstar sitting next to Silverstar on a stone.

"Father, I have gotten revenge... for you both." I meowed.

"Wolfpaw, I never wished them to die. They had wrongs, but so do you, they had an equal right to a second chance." Silverstar sighed.

I felt my fur bristle, "They deserved to die! They would of killed all of Thunderclan! I heard them speaking about it!''

Hawkstar's green eyes darkened, "She's right, my love. They did threaten to destroy Thunderclan." he sighed.

"You must return now." Silverstar meowed.

I returned to the blood-covered cave. Exepect something was different, I saw Estrace laying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. Her death wounded me, but not much.

I saw a large brown tom run toward me.

_Owlpaw!_ I gasped in suprise.

"Wolfpaw!" he purred and looked at me.

"O-Owlpaw?" I stuttered.

"Actually, it's Owlfeather now." he purred proudly.

"Let's go home, okay?" Owlfeather purred and licked the top of my head.

I allowed it, I was so tired I didn't care, I padded with Owlfeather to Maplefur.

"Who's leader?" I asked.

"Maplestar." Owlfeather meowed.

"Is Nightflower deputy?" I kept asking questions.

"She hasn't said."

when we reached Maplestar she looked down at me with her dark amber eyes.

**Okay, so first of all Maplestar/Maplefur really hated Silverstar and loved Hawkstar. Second of all Wolfpaw gets her warrior name in the next chapter. Cya all later.**


End file.
